Cold
by gaaraluver45
Summary: "Just remember that when I touch you, the more you shake, the more you give away." Gaara sang to her in a light voice. She didn't want to admit she was scared. - OneShot. Lemon


**This was an old one-shot I had on my DeviantArt. I revised it, and edited it. The song is called; Cold(But I'm Still Here) By Evans Blue. I do NOT own this song nor do I own Naruto. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster?<em>

_Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back?_

_When you hide, hide inside that body,_

_But just remember that when I touch you,_

_The more you shake, the more you give away._

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never._

_We're far from comfortable this time,_

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never._

_We're far from obvious this time._

While the song played, he sang. Looking at her every time he said a line along with it. He moved the gun lower and lower down her spine, while caressing that of her face. He smirked deviously from behind her, and licked the shell of her ear. "Are you afraid of me?" He whispered to her, while ghosting his lips over her neck.

"No..." She managed to squeak. This, his actions, everything, made her sick. She was disgusted by this man who had kidnapped her just the day before, tying her to a chair, and stripping her of her clothes. Her once beautiful blouse was ripped in half, showing some of her bra. He removed her skirt, leaving her in her underwear, and lightly touched her pale skin.

She shivered.

He touched her face with the gun, and gently slid it down the side of her cheek. It was cold and dead, kind of like the man who stood before her. His eyes were empty, like glass.

But no one can see through them.

_Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all._

_Now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck?_

_So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies,_

_But don't you forget,_

_The more you turn away, the more I want you to stay!_

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never._

_We're far from comfortable this time._

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never._

_We're far from obvious this time._

He bent down, so he was eye-level with her face. He grabbed her chin forcefully and tilted her head toward him, when she looked away from him. Her eyes stung with tears, he noticed, but didn't say anything about it. "_Sakura_." He said, seductively, which in turn sent chills down her back.

"Stop turning away."

His voice was in a slight whisper, as if he were afraid his neighbors would hear him. She blinked in realization, wondering if someone was actually next door. She could scream; call for help. But if she did, would he kill her? Sakura abandoned the thought.

She knew who he was. It was Gaara, her old college classmate. He was one of the delinquents, along with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. She never talked to him, since he was one of the bad kids; the type of person she would avoid. Sakura doesn't have any idea why he kidnapped her and for what? Her parents are both dead.

The song continued on, with him singing right with it. Surprisingly, he had an amazing voice.

_You're so endearing, you're so beautiful,_

_Well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do._

_But I don't hate like they do._

_Am I ever on your mind?_

_Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never._

_We're far from comfortable this time._

_Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never._

_We're far from obvious this time._

He stared into her emerald eyes, his jade ones shining with.. lust? Sakura couldn't tell. Gaara wasn't exactly the man to show emotions. "You're beautiful."Gaara repeated this from the song, it almost made Sakura's heart melt. In her mind, she was screaming to herself to try and talk her way out of there. But something made her want to stay.

_COLD, you broke me from the very first night._

_I'd love you 'til the day that I die,_

_I'm far too comfortable this time._

_COLD, I loved you from the very first night._

_You broke me 'til the day that I die,_

_I'm far too obvious this time._

Sakura looked at the radio whenever he turned the music off. Or whatever he did to it. All she knew is that she couldn't hear the song anymore, making her feel at least a little bit better. Gaara looked at her. His face seemed easily read now. Worry, sadness, loneliness, and.. love? She felt tears stinging at her eyes and it hurt.

It hurt to cry for that bastard.

Gaara placed the gun on an end table, making his way toward her once more. Sakura turned her head away from him and pinched her eyes together tightly. She expected him to hurt her, to hit her. To at least do something, instead of just stare at her.

He removed the ropes from her wrists, picking her up bridal style so he could place her onto his bed. Sakura continued to cry.

It hurt to kiss him.

But she couldn't push him away, not even for a moment. He kissed her until her lips were swollen. Gaara even trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, biting, and nibbling on the soft, pale flesh. She moaned and arched her back against him. This made his arousal twitch in anticipation.

He removed her clothes, slowly, while ghosting his lips over her stomach. She was beautiful, in every way. Gaara couldn't get enough of her, she was his first obsession. Ever since the first time they met, his eyes searched hers, in a way she couldn't possibly understand.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered, while he constantly nibbled on her neck, his teeth barely scraping the bareness of her soft skin. She bit her lip, trying ever so hard not to give him the satisfaction he wanted. Making sure she wouldn't scream or even moan his name.

"I've always loved you and I've always wanted you." Gaara kissed her lips again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She gave in and moaned, wrapping her thing legs around his waist. He was so gentle, so delicate. He opened his eyes, after removing his lips off of hers, and went to play with her breasts.

They weren't big, they weren't small. But he loved them with everything he had. She grasped his red hair and tangled them into her hands, her mouth opening wide with surprise once he took a nipple in his mouth. How _he_ could make her feel good, she didn't know. Nor did she care.

"Now that I have you, I intend to keep you." Gaara said, letting his fingers gently touch her womanhood. She was a virgin, that much he could tell. Such an innocent young thing, with her beautiful pink hair, and naive emerald eyes.

He didn't care. He wanted her. He would have her.

Gaara finally pushed his manhood into her, sending her screaming at the top of her lungs. Tears fell down from her eyes again. It hurt. So much.

"Moan my name." He said softly, while kissing her tears away.

"G-Gaara..." Her eyes fluttered from the ecstasy he was causing her. She didn't know how it turned into this. A few minutes ago; she was trying to get out of there, but now she doesn't ever want to leave.

A few minutes passed, and Gaara was holding her tightly in his arms. He fell asleep, quickly, but Sakura lied awake. He couldn't have loved her, he was cold. He was emotionless. He was a _monster_.

But he was still there.


End file.
